He is my fiance
by lovino shoubi
Summary: kecelakaan membuat Naruto terjebak dalam pertunangan. Namun, hanya satu orang yang tahu salah siapa itu. bad summary. baca saja jika penasaran.


**HE IS MY FIANCE…**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T (Maybe)**

**Pair : GaaNaruGaa**

**WARNING!**

**Mengandung unsur BL, Yaoi, dan hal-hal lain diluar stright, OOC, Kelebay-an luar biasa, dan lain halnya yang Author males ketik *dzig* disarankan untuk tidak membacanya bagi yang alergi dan alasan lain yang bisa diterima agar tidak menimbulkan bahaya potensial yang menyerang mental(?) **(ok, itu lebay..)

**-SELAMAT MEMBACA- **(Bagi yang nekat atau penasaran…)

**NARUTO'S POV**

Suatu hari dimusim semi…

Pada saat bunga Sakura bermekaran dengan indah…

Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.30 pagi, dikamar pribadiku saat ku membuka mata…

Dan hal yang kulihat pertama kali saat mataku terbuka adalah seonggok merah berbulu yang entah namanya apa itu terlihat tertutup selimut disampingku.

Kukedip-kedipkan mataku sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam yang entah kenapa hanya ada rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalaku.

Dengan kata lain…

"Tak ingat apa-apa…"

Rasa mual menyerang saat kucoba untuk mengumpulkan semua kesadaranku..

Aku langsung terduduk diranjangku yang lumayan besar sambil menutupi mulutku menahan mual. Dan…

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

Aku terkejut melihat sesuatu berwarna merah itu tersingkap ketika aku mendudukan diri…

**Uzumaki Naruto, 19 tahun, mengalami shock berat ditengah musim semi…**

"Ah, ohayou…" sesuatu(?) berwarna merah itu mengucek-ngucek matanya memaksa dirinya untuk bangun.

"…"

"…"

Untuk beberapa saat aku tidak bisa mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini, hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut luar biasa…

Sungguh…

"Naruto, ohayou…" ulangnya lagi.

Demi apapun, kenapa…

KENAPA GAARA ADA DIKASURKU?!

SYUUUHH~

Angin berhembus dari jendela kamarku yang terbuka…

Dingin…

Dalam ke-shock-anku aku meraba bajuku yang harusnya kukenakan…

DEG!

Entah perasaanku atau memang benar aku tidak sedang memakai apapun saat ini.

Kulihat tubuhku, tubuh dibalik selimutku juga…

Kupandangi Gaara yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu dengan keadaan yang sama denganku…

'tanpa busana'

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Kutarik selimut seluruhnya untuk menutupi tubuhku…

"A-a-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?!" Teriakku histeris padanya berusaha mengontrol detak jantungku yang tak karuan karena shock tentunya.

"…" Gaara terdiam sambil menatap selimut yang baru saja kutarik lalu menatapku dengan datar.

"Selimutnya… Bagi padaku juga." Ucapnya dengan wajah agak merona mengingat dia juga tak berbusana sama denganku.

"Akan kuberikan kalau kau jelaskan kenapa kau ada dikamarku! Terlebih dikasurku dengan tanpa… tanpa…" aku menunjuk tubuhnya dengan wajah yang terasa panas dan jari telunjuk yang bergetar.

"Kau tak ingat?"

"Kalau aku ingat, tak akan kutanyakan pada anda, Kazekage-sama!" bentakku.

"Hah…" desahnya kecewa.

"Kau mau menjelaskannya atau tidak?"

"Payah kau… ingatanmu benar-benar buruk! Masa nggak ingat hal yang terjadi semalam?" tanyanya balik.

"Y-Ya, maaf! Kalau kau ingat, kenapa tidak kau jelaskan saja apa yang terjadi, sekarang?!"

Gaara terdiam sejenak sambil terduduk diranjangku.

"Hm… semalam itu…"

"…"

"Hm…"

"…"

"…"

"Ho… Jadi sebenarnya kau ingat tidak, Kazekage-sama?" tanyaku memecah keheningan dengan agak kesal.

Sang Kazekage yang kukira akan menjawab tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah dari kepalanya..

CROT!

"A-ano…"

"…"

"G-gaara! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam?!" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ah entahlah… rasanya aku juga tidak mengingatnya begitu jelas. Kepalaku sakit…" gumamnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedang mengucurkan darah.

"G-gaara —hoek…!"

Hening seketika…

Kurasakan pandangan Gaara spontan mengarah padaku, entah itu pandangan heran, bingung atau kaget. Tidak bisa kudeskripsikan dengan kata.

"Naruto… Kau.."

"Hoek!"

Kututup mulutku dengan tanganku sambil bangkit dari ranjang dan berlari kearah wastafel, tak kupedulikan selimut yang jatuh kelantai sekalipun.

BRUG!

Tiba-tiba tubuhku limbung jatuh kelantai tanpa pertahanan, badanku lemas, terlebih rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah pantatku membuatku semakin bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Ya… Dari pantatku…

Pantat…

"Naruto… Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara mendekatiku dengan khawatir.

"Gaara… Pantatku sakit…" Ucapku dengan ekspresi tercengang.

"Ah… Jadi benar ya… 'itu', kita melakukannya." jawab Gaara menyimpulkan dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari kepalanya.

DEG!

Membatu…

Tubuhku membatu ketika mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Gaara.

Apa? 'ITU'?!

My holy ass!

Kupandang mata Gaara dengan tatapan kesal!

Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh!

Itulah kata yang terngiang-ngiang dalam pikiranku sambil memandangnya. Gaara yang menyadari itu spontan langsung memelukku dengan erat.

"Maaf… Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucapnya dengan nada suara yang lembut.

Kurasakan kehangatan tubuhnya yang mendekapku, kulitnya yang putih dan lembut bersentuhan dengan kulitku. Sensasi yang aneh yang tiba-tiba kurasakan membuatku terkejut dan spontan mendorongnya sampai terjungkal.

"Ah… Maafkan aku." Ia berusaha bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti dengan wajah datar.

Sadar akan keadaannya yang terlihat sudah memucat karena kehilangan darah yang banyak membuatku khawatir.

"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, tenang saja… Aku baik-baik saja…" ucapnya dengan tersenyum yakin.

CROT!

Bagian kepalanya yang lain mengeluarkan darah yang lagi-lagi ditanggapi Gaara dengan tampang datarnya.

"G-Gara?!"

BRUG!

Ia terjatuh dilantai…

"Gaara! Oi, bangun! AH! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" aku mengacak-acak rambut frustasi.

Cari bantuan! Benar, aku harus cari bantuan…

"Gaara! Gaara!" teriak seseorang dari arah luar kamarku.

c-celaka! Aku belum memakai bajuku! Segera kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru kamar mencari penutup tubuhku yang rupanya tergeletak begitu saja dipojokan.

Tak kuhiraukan rasa sakit, mual, dan agak pusing yang kurasakan demi memakai baju agar tidak terlihat memalukan.

Hei, jangan salahkan aku.

Seorang Hokage yang barusaja menjabat sepertiku tidak boleh terlihat memalukan didepan rakyatnya kan?

Segera setelah memakai bajuku, aku bergegas untuk membuka pintu kamarku mencari bantuan. Terutama pada sumber suara yang tengah memanggil-manggil nama Kazekage yang tengah terkapar dilantai kamarku. Tapi….

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka sebelum aku berhasil memegang gagang pintunya yang sukses membuatku terjungkal kebelakang karena dorongan yang begitu kuat.

"Naruto! Apa kau melihat Ga—"

Teriakan seseorang saat aku mengaduh kesakitan terhenti. Menyadarkanku akan sesuatu yang terlupakan…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"NARUTO BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU!"

Yaah… Keadaan yang aneh membuatku jadi tersangka akan terjadinya penyerangan Suna ke Konoha akibat Kazekage-nya yang secara misterius terkapar tanpa busana dengan genangan darah segar dilantai kamar seorang Hokage.

Dengan saksi yang sudah jelas, Kankurou dan Temari selaku kakak dari sang Kazekage sendiri.

…

…

…

(Normal POV)

"Jadi (dengan terpaksa) kami minta maaf, Hokage-sama… Karena telah memukuli anda dengan brutalnya." Sesal Kankurou dan Temari dihadapan kedua pemimpin Desa yang kini terbaring diRumah Sakit Konoha.

Gaara yang telah sadar sedari tadi tersenyum memandang Naruto yang tengah diperban seluruh tubuhnya dengan pandangan mendelik pada kedua kakaknya.

Dari kesaksian Kankurou dan Temari tentang kejadian 'luar biasa' semalam yang dilakukan oleh dua kepala desa itu, dapat disimpulkan alasan sang Kazekage yang kini tengah terduduk diranjangnya tersenyum-senyum memandang cincin yang katanya dari semalam terpasang dijarinya.

Juga dijari Naruto yang memang satu ruangan dengan Gaara.

Walaupun sebenarnya Naruto tidak setuju dengan kata 'pertunangan' yang terlontar dari kedua kakak Gaara dan bukti cincin yang terpasang dijari masing-masing, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas karena Gaara dan dirinya telah melakukan 'itu' dan alasan lainnya adalah berita besar itu telah menyebar luas dirakyat Konoha maupun Suna. Alasan lainnya lagi yaitu karena Gaara sudah berjanji akan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya terhadap Naruto.

Itu juga merupakan alasan Gaara berlama-lama untuk tinggal di Konoha, selain alasan karena kepalanya terluka secara misterius yang membuat Naruto babak belur dihajar kedua kakaknya.

1 minggu telah berlalu…

"Naruto… Ohayou."

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat dipipi Naruto yang tengah mengerang dalam tidurnya.

Sang Kazekage yang tersenyum mendapat respon seperti itu lalu menjulurkan tangannya yang putih menyentuh tangan Naruto, digenggam lembutnya lalu dikecupnya.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya tiba-tiba dengan tampang terkejut, "B-BANGUN! AKU SUDAH BANGUN KOK!" teriaknya panik.

Dan yang bisa Naruto lakukan dipaginya yang selalu mengejutkan itu adalah mendelik pada orang yang akhir-akhir ini membangunnya dengan cara seperti itu. Sang pelaku hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Sedang apa anda ada dikamarku, Kazekage-sama?" tanya Naruto penuh penekanan.

"Memangnya tidak boleh aku berada dikamar tunanganku sendiri, Hokage-sama?" senyumnya.

Jawaban seperti itu selalu sukses membuat Naruto kesal dan alhasil Gaara dilempari bantal sampai ia mau keluar dari kamar sang pemimpin Konoha itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto masih belum mau mengakui bahwa dirinya sudah bertunangan dengan sahabatnya dari desa sebelah itu. Setidaknya dengan tanpa ingatan seperti itu ia merasa bahwa bukti yang terpasang dijarinya dan jari Gaara adalah sebuah kecelakaan atau sebuah paksaan. Terlebih karena ia adalah seorang laki-laki, bukannya ia tidak terlalu mengalami kerugian kalau mereka melakukan 'itu'pun, bahkan walau tanpa sengaja.

Anehnya Gaara menerima kenyataan itu dengan mudah dan bersikeras untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanya yang bahkan mungkin bukan kesalahannya.

Membatalkannyapun masyarakat Konoha-Suna sudah terlanjur gembira dan berharap lebih terhadap mereka berdua yang entah kenapa disambut gembira dua desa itu.

Bahkan Gaara lebih over _protective_ terhadap Naruto, salah satu contohnya adalah saat Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari rumah sakit. Ia mengerahkan sekompi Shinobi profesional dari Suna untuk menemukan tunangannya yang ternyata pergi kekedai ramen langganannya.

Lalu saat Naruto mengalami kebosanan dalam kantornya, ia berkeliling dengan diikuti beberapa orang shinobi Suna lainnya sebagai _'bodyguard'_. Aneh memang mengingat shinobi Konoha saja tidak se-_protective_ itu terhadap pemimpinnya yang memang tidak bisa diam lama-lama itu.

Dan alasan Naruto semakin kesal adalah ia bahkan tidak diperbolehkan sering-sering makan Ramen kesukaannya. Setiap pagi ia sudah disuguhi makanan yang dibuat koki yang khusus didatangkan dari Suna sendiri oleh Gaara. Lebih parah lagi, saat suatu malam yang melelahkan yang dialami Naruto, ia dikejutkan dengan Gaara yang sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil memakai piyama tidurnya menyambut Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Kau… Tidak bosan-bosannya ya?"

"Apanya?"

"ADA DI KONOHA?!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"SANA URUSIN SENDIRI URUSAN DESAMU, BUKAN CUMA BERSANTAI SAMBIL MENGGANGGUKU DISINI!"

"Sudah kok, aku mengurusi Suna dari sini. Tiap pagi aku selalu menerima laporan yang harus kuperiksa. Lagipula Tetua Suna juga memaklumi keadaanku untuk berada di Konoha." Jelas Gaara.

Tak ada yang bisa dikatakan Naruto untuk membalas perkataan Gaara yang seperti itu selain menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Sahabatnya yang kini jadi tunangannya ini memang punya sikap tenang yang luar biasa, bahkan Naruto yang sering berteriak setiap hari padanya pun ditanggapi dengan datar sekali. Ajaib memang keadaan telinga sang Kazekage masih baik-baik saja walau sudah diteriaki dengan suara secempreng suara Naruto.

TOK! TOK!

Sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar dari arah luar ruang Hokage.

Setelah mendapat jawaban yang mempersilahkannya masuk, Sakura baru membuka pintu yang memperlihatkan dua orang kage yang sedang bekerja mengurusi laporan dari desanya masing-masing.

Entah sejak kapan Hokage office berubah menjadi ruangan campuran Hokage dan Kazekage office, setiap saat ada saja ninja Konoha dan Suna bolak balik ruangan itu.

"Sakura-chan~" Naruto menghambur memeluk Sakura yang direspon sakura dengan jitakan mautnya.

Sekilas Sakura bisa melihat tatapan agak menyeramkan dari Gaara sebelum akhirnya ia memberikan laporannya.

"Tim yang mendapat misi minggu lalu meminta anggota tambahan dari tim medis, sepertinya shinobi dari desa lain yang belum diketahui asalnya menyerang desa itu. Banyak penduduk yang menjadi korbannya…" jelas Sakura.

"Hmm, apa aku harus turun tangan?" tawar Naruto.

"Saya tidak meminta anda untuk ikut dalam misi, Hokage-sama. Hanya meminta persetujuan untuk tambahan anggota dari tim medis saja." Kesal Sakura.

"Ah, baiklah… Untuk selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu."

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban itu, Sakura memberi hormat pada dua Kage yang berada diruangan itu lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan keheningan diantara mereka lagi.

"Hah…" Naruto menghela nafas frustasi menghentikan kerja tangannya.

"Hei… Gaara, apa kau tidak bosan terus mengerjakan laporan yang tidak ada habisnya ini?"

Naruto memandang gunungan laporan yang harus diperiksanya dengan suram lalu matanya dialihkannya pada Gaara yang masih tenang-tenang saja.

"Kalau demi negaraku, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." Jawab Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laporan yang sedang ia baca.

Mendapat jawaban itu Naruto mendengus."Dasar _Workaholic_…"

Hingga ketukan pintu lain membuyarkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Oh… Neji. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Neji menyerahkan Laporannya dimeja Hokage,"Tentang rencana Pelaksanaan ujian Chunin tahun ini." Ucapnya singkat.

"Ah… Itu ya? Wah rasanya sudah lama juga. Hihi…" Kekeh Naruto sambil mengambil Laporannya.

Matanya yang tak berpupil sedikit melirik pada Gaara sembari ia menunggu laporannya selesai. Entah untuk alasan apa tapi semenjak Gaara terbangun diranjang rumah sakit Konoha seminggu yang lalu, Neji terus saja menatapnya seperti itu.

Gaara memang sadar akan tatapannya, tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing memperdebatkan hal kecil. Hanya diam dan berusaha untuk pura-pura tidak tahu bukan hal yang buruk juga kan?

Setelah menerima laporannya lagi, Neji memberi hormat pada Hokage dan tak lupa pada sang Kazekage untuk undur diri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Naruto mendesah frustasi lagi, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan itu hari ini. Gaara yang memang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan Naruto lalu berdiri dari kursinya mendekati Naruto.

"Istirahatlah dulu…" senyum Gaara, tangannya terjulur menyentuh pipi tan Naruto lalu mengecupnya lembut.

Spontan Naruto yang terkejut langsung menepis tangan Gaara dengan pandangan kaget dan mata terbelalak menatap Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Naruto mengagetkan orang-orang yang melewati ruangannya diluar.

Terlebih mengagetkan Gaara yang terlihat shock atas respon Naruto. Terlihat jelas raut wajah yang terluka diwajahnya.

"Berhenti bersikap seakan-akan kita punya hubungan _special_!" teriak Naruto lagi.

Gaara terdiam…

Sejujurnya disadari atau tidak, sebenarnya Gaara mempunyai rasa yang lebih pada Naruto yang dia sendiri tidak tahu kapan perasaan itu mulai muncul. Hanya saja 'pertunangan' itu membuatnya bahagia meski tidak terlalu diperlihatkannya dan walaupun Naruto selalu mengeluh padanya. Ia hanya berusaha jadi tunangan yang baik selama ia ada di Konoha untuk membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya. Penolakkan yang barusaja Naruto perlihatkan sukses membuatnya merasakan luka yang dalam dan menyakitkan.

"Baik, maafkan aku." Ucap Gaara membalikan tubuhnya meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

*o0o*

Jam menunjukkan pukul 14.30 siang…

Semua urusan kantornya sudah selesai, jadi Naruto berinisiatif untuk sekedar jalan-jalan keluar menyegarkan pikiran menikmati semilir angin. Sudah tak ada siapa-siapa lagi diruangannya karena Gaara sedari tadi sudah keluar entah kemana.

"Hei… Naruto! Sedang apa kau disini?" sapa Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto yang tengah berada di pagar yang merupakan tempat umum untuk melihat ukiran wajah para Hokage terdahulu.

"Ah, Sakura-chan… aku sedang menyegarkan pikiran. Penat banget ada di ruanganku sendiri."

"Hah? Kau kabur dari kerjaanmu ya?" goda Sakura.

"Nggak kok… Sudah beres dari tadi. Lagian hawa disana berasa membuatku depresi berat…" Naruto merinding dengan aura suramnya.

Sakura tersenyum melihatnya,"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan tuan Kazekage hm?"

Naruto terdiam menatap Sakura, pandangannya yang ceria tadi berubah menjadi pandangan yang bingung.

"Jangan mengejekku, Sakura-chan…" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada ukiran patung Hokage.

"Ahahaha… Nggak kok. Aku bahkan yang paling kaget saat kalian ternyata benar-benar bertunangan. Kejadiannya benar-benar lucu sekali." Tepuk-tepuk Sakura pada pundak teman yang dulunya setim dengannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu lucu? Jangan buat masalalu orang jadi candaan dong Sakura-chan…"

"Nggak, serius deh lucu aja…"

Naruto manyun dibuatnya melihat Sakura terus saja tak henti-hentinya tertawa.

"Hah~ aku bahkan nggak ingat apa yang terjadi pada saat itu…"

Sakura berhenti tertawa ketika gumaman itu terucap dari mulut Naruto, walaupun dengan suara yang kecil tapi tetap saja Sakura mendengarnya.

"Serius?" tanya Sakura kaget. Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang meyakinkan, Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Padahal kau yang melamarnya, jahat sekali tidak mengingat itu…"

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut.

"Nggak percaya?"

"Kau tahu soal itu, Sakura-chan?"

"Persisnya… Bahkan aku tahu kenapa tuan Kazekage terluka kepalanya sampai sebegitunya."

Naruto semakin penasaran dengan cerita Sakura.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan…" senyum Sakura lagi.

**FLASHBACK…**

"_Sakura-chan~ayo adakan perayaan aku jadi Hokage~" teriak Naruto dari jauh sambil mendekati Sakura yang tengah mengurusi pasiennya._

_Sakura tersenyum."Baiklah… Sepertinya menyenangkan. Kau sudah memberitahu yang lain?"_

"_Belum, aku bingung siapa saja yang akan kuundang?"_

"_Teman-teman seperti Kiba, Shino, Hinata dan lainnya?"_

"_Sudah pasti… Ah, aku ingin mengundang Gaara juga."_

"_Gaara?" tanya Sakura heran._

"_Iya, aku ingin menyombongkan diri padanya… ahahaha.." tawa Naruto._

"_Ah… Menyombongkan diri pada orang yang telah menjadi Kage duluan daripada kau?" Sakura sweatdrop—_

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku ingat kalau soal yang itu! Langsung saja ke intinya Sakura-chan."

Sakura mendesah,"Baiklah…"

_Setelah Gaara sampai dipesta yang Naruto buat itu tentu saja ia langsung ditarik oleh penyelenggara pesta dan diajak untuk minum-minum. Walau Gaara menolak tapi ia terus saja dipaksa minum, Temari dan Kankurou tidak bisa menghentikan tindakan Naruto, hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat adiknya begitu. Tak punya pilihan, merekapun pergi berbaur dengan tamu yang lain._

_Tak lama kemudian dua kage yang sedari tadi saling paksa-tolak itu sudah mabuk berat dan mulai meracau satu sama lain dengan wajah yang depresi._

_Sakura yang duduk didekat mereka tentu saja mau tidak mau bisa mendengar apa yang mereka obrolkan ditengah kemabukan mereka._

"_Kakakku itu… hik… Dia bilang aku harus mencari pacar kalau tidak mau dijodohkan. Hik. Seenaknya saja menentukan hidup orang.. hik…" Gaara memandang gelas minumannya yang isinya tersisa setengahnya._

"_Ahahaha… Gaara, umur berapa kau masih dibilang begitu… hik… Kasihan sekali… hik." Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara sekuat tenaga yang membuat sang kazekage terbatuk-batuk._

"_Jangan tertawa!" bentak Gaara memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tajam._

"_Hahaha… Maaf. Hik."_

_Mereka terdiam sejenak._

"_**Kalau sebegitu depresinya, menikah saja denganku…"**_

_Kalimat itu spontan membuat Gaara menatap Naruto tak percaya, yang ditatapnya tengah memandang Gelas yang ia pegang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan isinya yang sedikit dengan tatapan serius._

"_Tunggu sebentar…" Naruto berdiri dari kursinya meninggalkan Gaara yang masih memandangnya terkejut._

_Kembali ia menatap gelas yang ia pegang dengan tatapan sendu."Bodoh…" gumamnya dengan wajah memerah, entah itu karena mabuk atau perkataan Naruto padanya._

_Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto kembali entah darimana lalu duduk disisi Gaara lagi, Gaara yang sedang bertopang dagu meliriknya dengan cuek._

_SREK!_

_Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, kemudian disodorkannya pada Gara sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah beludru. Dibukanya kotak itu._

_Gaara yang masih belum mengerti apa maksud Naruto hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan 'apa maksudmu?'_

"_Menikah… Menikah denganku!"_

_Naruto menarik tangan Gaara lalu mengambil cincin yang ada dalam kotak itu dan dipakaikannya dengan paksa walau Gaara tak melawan. Sisa satu cincin yang ada dalam kotak itu, diberikannya pada Gaara."Pakaikan padaku."_

_Gaara hanya menurut saja. Setelah acara pemasangan cincin itu Naruto lalu berbalik dan berdiri._

"_OI! SEMUANYA, AKU DAN GAARA SUDAH BERTUNANGAN! HAHAHAHA… hik… BERTUNANGAN KAU TAU?!" teriak Naruto yang lalu dibalas pandangan kaget seluruh tamu._

_Termasuk Kankurou dan Temari, mereka berdua langsung mendatangi adiknya meminta konfirmasi. Sang adik yang entah sejak kapan tertidur dimejanya langsung dipaksa bangun oleh keduanya dengan kasar._

"_Oi, minggir dari calon pengantinku! Hik.."_

_Naruto mendorong Temari dan Kankurou menjauh."Oi, brengsek! Bangun!"_

_Lagi, Gaara dibangunkan. Kali ini oleh Naruto, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Naruto yang kesal lalu menghantam hantamkan kepalanya kekepala Gaara._

_Spontan membuat Gaara terbangun mengaduh kesakitan._

_Sakura yang melihat kekasaran Naruto lalu menendang pantat pemuda itu dengan kekuatan penuh hingga terpental ketembok dan meninggalkan bekas retakan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil._

"_Sakura-cyaaan~ sakit tahu!" ringisnya bangkit lagi._

_Oh… Dan itulah alasan kenapa seorang kage harus tahan banting._

_Suasana hening seketika…_

_Naruto berjalan kearah Gaara yang terduduk diatas lantai lalu ikut duduk bersamanya._

_Para tamu yang lain secara serempak mengacuhkan mereka dan melanjutkan pesta itu begitupun dengan Kankurou yang didekati orang yang menawarinya bekerja sebagai 'dalang' dalam pewayangan, bahkan Temari sudah berdebat dengan Shikamaru tentang bagaimana cara menguras sumur yang baik._

_Oke, kembali kecerita utama._

_Tanpa mereka sadari Gaara dan Naruto sudah berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang ramai itu. Mereka berjalan terhuyung-huyung entah kemana._

_Tiba-tiba kaki milik Gaara terpeleset membuatnya terjatuh dan tak bangun lagi. Entah karena ia sudah terlalu mabuk atau karena kehilangan kesadaran akibat kepalanya mengalami benturan berkali- kali._

"_Ck, dasar…" desah Naruto yang lalu membawanya sambil meneruskan perjalanannya._

_Sementara itu…_

"_Lho, Naruto kemana?" gumam Sakura yang baru sadar bahwa tidak ada keributan yang dibuat oleh sipenyelenggara pesta._

_Sakura keluar ruangan sambil celingak celinguk mencari temannya yang berisik itu._

_Tiba-tiba ia melihat sekelebat bayangan yang melompat-lompat tak karuan diatas rumah-rumah penduduk. Karena penasaran, ia mengikutinya._

_Hingga saat jarak mereka mendekat, ia baru menyadari bahwa orang yang dikiranya maling ayam yang mabuk itu adalah Naruto yang tengah membawa Gaara yang tak sadarkan diri sambil terhuyung-huyung. Sampai mereka tiba dirumah yang Naruto tempati, ia menggendong Gaara masuk lalu menutup pintunya._

_Melihat itu Sakura tersenyum lega, tapi kakinya membawanya untuk melihat mereka dari arah jendela yang menghubungkannya dengan kamar Naruto._

_Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat Naruto tengah menelanjangi Gaara yang tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya memerah sempurna melihat itu, apalagi ketika Naruto telah selesai membuat Gaara tak berpakaian, ia membuka pakaiannya sendiri._

_Seluruhnya… Ya… Seluruh pakaianya ia tanggalkan sampai ia telanjang sempurna._

_Membuat Sakura yang melihatnya menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah tapi masih saja ia mengintip dari balik celah jari-jarinya penasaran._

_Sayang yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah Naruto yang tengah tertidur disamping Gaara dengan lelap sama seperti Gaara. Sakura mulai berpikir,'Ah, apakah ini yang namanya perasaan jadi fujoshi?'_

_Oke, itu tak ada hubungannya dengan cerita._

_Sambil tersipu malu Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu salah tingkah._

…

**End of flashback…**

Naruto melongo mendengar cerita Sakura dengan wajah merah padam.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah perbuatannya sendiri. Padahal sudah marah-marah pada Gaara dan berpikiran yang buruk terhadapnya.

"Naruto?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sakura-chan, kau bercandakan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah menunduk menahan malu.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Memangnya aku sedang bercanda gitu? Serius nih…" sanggah Sakura.

"…"

"Lho, bukannya itu Gaara ya?" perkataan Sakura membuat Naruto memandang arah yang ditunjuk Sakura.

Terlihat Gaara sedang berjalan sendirian disebuah tempat yang sunyi dibawah tempat Naruto memandangnya.

"Neji? Sedang apa disitu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Naruto terkejut saat pandangannya teralih pada dahan pohon yang ada didekat mereka berdiri akan tetapi terhalang beberapa pohon yang lain. Neji tengah memperhatikan Gaara.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau sadar nggak sih Neji sering memandangi Gaara seperti itu selama dia ada disini?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuatnya merasa aneh, memang Naruto bukan orang yang buta terhadap apa yang terjadi disekelilingnya. Ia juga bukan orang yang tidak menyadari kalau Gaara dipandangi oleh Neji hampir setiap waktu mereka bertemu. Hanya saja Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing tentang itu, dan hanya mengabaikannya.

Tapi sekarang berbeda, perasaannya yang membuatnya bingung selama ini telah sirna melihat Neji melompat mendekati Gaara dan berdiri dihadapannya.

'_Dan oh apakah ini perasaan cemburu?' _Pikir Naruto

"Naruto! Kau mau kemana?"

Naruto menaiki pagar besi yang jadi sandarannya dari tadi lalu melompat ke arah mereka berada…

Secepatnya…

Secepatnya Naruto ingin membuat Neji menjauh dari orang itu.

Orang polos yang mau saja bertanggung jawab pada apa yang bukan perbuatannya.

"Gaaraaa!" teriaknya.

"Naruto?" Kaget Gaara.

Terlihat jelas kekagetan Neji juga ketika Naruto terlihat menatap tajam padanya sambil berlari kearah mereka.

"Menjauh dari tunanganku!"

"…"

"…"

Neji dan Gaara terdiam cengo…

Dengan cepat Naruto sudah ada didepan Gaara, menghalangi jarak antara tunangannya dan orang yang tak berpupil yang ada didepannya.

Wajah Gaara agak merona dengan perlakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Sebuah garis melengkung keatas terlukis dibibirnya.

"Aaaah~" desah Neji.

"Dengar dulu Naruto, aku bukan kesini untuk merebut tunanganmu tapi mengembalikan ini."

Neji memperlihatkan sebuah gantungan aneh.

"Bohong! Aku melihatmu terus memperhatikan Gaara semenjak seminggu lalu!" kesal Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku ingin mengembalikannya tapi ragu." Sanggah Neji.

Gaara tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, apalagi melihat respon Naruto dengan wajah yang begitu memerah karena malu akibat perkataan Neji.

"Jangan hanya tersenyum!" bentak Naruto. "Itu punyamu bukan!"

Gaara melihat Gantungan yang dipegang Neji."Sepertinya bukan, aku tidak punya benda-benda seperti itu."

Kini giliran Neji yang bersemu merah.

"Hahahahaha… jadi selama seminggu ini kau memperhatikan Gaara salah paham begitu?" tawa Naruto pecah saat itu juga.

Sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepala Naruto, membuat orang yang bersangkutan meringis sakit.

"Hei! Nggak sopan nih mukul orang yang jadi pemimpinmu sembarangan! Oi! Jangan kabur!" teriak Naruto dengan kesal melihat Neji pergi.

Hening lagi…

"Jadi… Hokage-sama, kapan anda siap merubah nama anda menjadi Sabaku no Naruto?" tanya Gaara yang sukses membuat Naruto berbalik menghadapnya dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu tangannya menarik Gaara dalam pelukannya."Maafkan aku…" bisik Naruto ditelinga orang yang kini telah mengisi hatinya.

"Tapi kau yang akan merubah namamu manjadi Uzumaki Gaara, kazekage-sama…"

"Hah?"

"Iya, kau yang akan merubah namamu…" cengir Naruto sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Bukannya kau yang kebobolan olehku ya? Itu Sudah menyimpulkan bahwa yang harus mengganti nama itu kau." Jelas Gaara dengan wajah datar.

"Ya… Terserahlah… haha…" Naruto tersenyum lalu dengan gerakan cepat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Gaara dengan singkat.

Yang bersangkutan hanya menyeringai, membawa Naruto seperti membawa karung beras dibahunya (perumpamaan macam apa itu?)jika tidak ingin dibilang memanggul. lalu dengan pasirnya yang nggak kepikiran datang darimana, Gaara membawa mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Oi! Gaara, turunkan aku. Mau muntah nih… darahku turun kekepala tahu…"

"Kau nggak sabaran banget sih… Dasar Hokage-sama yang manja." Senyum Gaara.

…

…

"Lho, ini kan kamarku." Ucap Naruto polos setelah diturunkan oleh Gaara.

"Ya… Kita lanjutkan yang minggu lalu tertunda."

Gaara menindih tubuh Naruto lalu memeluknya erat."Aku mencintaimu…" ucapnya ditelinga Naruto.

Yang dibalas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya sambil memeluk Gaara balik."Aku sudah tahu…"

Satu kecupan panjang mereka mewakili perasaan mereka yang bergejolak didada masing-masing, mengantarkan mereka ke kehangatan yang nyaman yang hanya bisa mereka bagi berdua.

Yaah… Cinta bisa tumbuh dimana saja, bahkan saat kebetulan sekalipun. Tidakkah kau pikir itu indah?

BRAK!

"Naruto! Apa kau melihat Ga—"

Dan naasnya sepertinya Hokage yang satu ini belum bisa menerima keberuntungan yang sempurna. Sang kazekage secara misterius dan entah sejak kapan sudah pingsan dengan hidung berdarah ketika kedua kakaknya menemukan mereka lagi-lagi berada dikamar Naruto. Dengan posisi yang tak menguntungkan Naruto, ia mencengkram kerah baju yang dikenakan Gaara.

"Brengsek! Lagi-lagi kau…"

"B-bukan! Ini bukan seperti yang kalian lihat. Aku… Aku…"

"Simpan argumen tak pentingmu nanti!"

…

Hahaha… sepertinya sudah tak aneh lagi kalau terdengar teriakan setelah adegan tadi yang juga merupakan adegan yang tidak boleh dilihat anak dibawah umur.

Terima kasih sudah menyimak…

***THE END***

Hahahaha… Gaje banget. Haduh. Lagi-lagi satu fic yang tercipta karena terinspirasi (baca: rasa iri) pada beberapa cerita para senpai yang menurutku 'manis(?)'.

Memang sih rasa iri nggak akan mengalahkan bakat, tapi keiri-anku susah diredamnya.*malah curhat*

Yosh, terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya. Semoga bisa menghibur walaupun sedikit.- - v

**OMAKE**

Gaara terbangun dirumah sakit setelah beberapa saat dengan paniknya Temari dan Kankurou meminta (baca: memaksa) resepsionis(?) rumah sakit untuk menyediakan ruangan UGD dengan alasan bahwa adiknya sedang sekarat.

"Gaara? Kau sudah bangun? Bisa jawab ini angka berapa?" kankurou dengan paniknya mengacung-acungkan jarinya didepan wajah Gaara.

"Kankurou! Hentikan itu! Gaara apa kau masih sakit? Kepalamu? Tanganmu? Apa kakimu terluka? Kalau rumah sakit ini tidak bisa menanganinya lebih baik kita pulang ke Suna!" giliran Temari yang nyerocos.

Gaara hanya bisa _speechless_ menanggapi kelakuan kedua kakaknya yang sudah OOC diluar batas. Kemudian ia tersenyum,"Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa aku hanya mimisan karena terlalu lama berada dibawah sengatan sinar matahari."

Mendengar jawaban dari Gaara giliran Temari dan Kankurou yang terdiam.

"Twuh kan bwukwan swawahkwu…" (Translate: Tuh kan bukan salahku)

Suara seseorang mendadak mengagetkan keheningan diantara mereka bertiga.

"Lho, Naruto? Kenapa kau babak belur begitu? Tubuhmu diperban semua. Parah sekali. Apa ada penyerangan dari musuh ketika aku tak sadarkan diri?" tanya Gaara penasaran sambil memandang orang yang terkapar penuh perban diranjang sebelah ranjangnya. Dan percayalah, Gaara tak akan mengatakan kalimat sepanjang itu dalam cerita sesugguhnya *bohong*.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm…" kesal Naruto sambil mendelik kearah dua orang yang tengah tersenyum bercucur keringat memandangnya.

Dan semua berakhir bahagia. (maksa banget)

Ada yang mau request sekuel-nya?


End file.
